blackpinkfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Lisa/Facts
*She is known as the maknae in the group *Nicknames: Lalice, Laliz, Pokpak, Flying Lisa, RyeoLisa, Elephant Lisa, Jolisa, Limario *She dislikes rude people. *Her favorite food is Gamjatang. *She becomes happy when she dances. *She is described as outgoing. *She appeared with YG Entertainment stars in the ad for the fashion brand NONAGON. *She becomes sad when she is away from her family. *Lisa is YG's first non-Korean artist. *She becomes mad when people disrespect her. *Her favourite colours are black and white. *She becomes sleepy when she works a lot. *She has practiced at YG for about 5 years in YG. She has a talent for dancing. *Lisa is fluent in Thai, Korean, Japanese and English. *She becomes relaxed when she dances or raps. *Lisa loves chocolate and candy. *She once owned two hamsters. *She looks up to her YG seonbaes, especially Big Bang. *She plays the ukulele. *The other members say that she takes their money. *When she lived in Thailand she had two vocal coaches named OP and Kan. *Her step-father is a chef. *She attended Praphamontree II School in Thailand. *She likes drinking sweet drinks. *Her ideal type is: Older guys, of course, not someone too old (an oppa), but someone who would be able to take good care of her. *Her parents own a hospital in Thailand. *In an interview she said she prefers cute guys rather than sexy guys. *She had her own reality show called "Lisa TV". *She moved to South Korea when she was 14. *She has a kitten named Leo. *Her dream job when she was younger was to either be a cabin attendant or dance teacher. *Her role models are Kehlani and Nana Komatsu. *If she didn't become an artist, then she would have to Australia to study. *Her fashion role model is Bella Hadid. *Her favorite flower is a Edelweiss. *Her favorite artist is Kehlani and her favorite song is "Honey" by Kehlani. *Her favorite place is Thailand is Siam and her favorite place in Japan is Harajuku. *Her favorite time as a trainee was choreographing dances with the other members. *Her fashion style is casual. *Her favorite part of her face is her lips. *Her favorite movie is "About Time" and her favorite book is "Little Prince". *Her hobby is watching movies. *Her favorite number is 27 as it is her birth date. *She wants to live in a house with a huge backyard in the future. *She her favorite hair style since she debuted was her blonde hair. *When she feels sad she hugs her pet and cries, after that she feels alright. *She enjoys eating chicken with the other members in the dorm. *She feels proud being an idol after she sees blinks smiling. *She loves snowboarding so she watched the Olympics. *The biggest thing that has ever happened to her since she joined entertainment business was BLACKPINK's MV being featured in Justice League. *She wants to release BLACKPINK's album this year, 2018. *She loves the rainbow colored fur dress that she wore when BLACKPINK attended the Gaon Chart Music Awards in 2017. *She loves cubic nails. *Whenever BLACKPINK has a schedule overseas she brings her speakers with her. *She recently has been dreaming about snakes. *She 50/50 believes in fortune telling. *Aside from dancing and rapping she enjoys drawing pictures of cats. *She said that her sixth sense is rhythm. *Her favorite cake is Red Velvet. *At school she was good a science but bad at maths. *If she had 100 million in money she would travel the world. *She wants her last meal to be Sushi. *If she had one week off from work, she wants to travel to Switzerland with her parents. *She loves Coca Cola. *Her advice from the past is to "Enjoy living life to the fullest". *Her favorite drama recently is "Stranger Things". *If it's possible to go back to the past, she wants to go back to her 18 year old self. *She wants to be born as a girl again in her next life. *Before performing she feels very nervous so she keeps telling herself, "It's okay, I can do this, I can do it perfectly". *Before she dies she wants to go skydiving. *If she had the chance of being a boy for the day, she would date all girls. *She wants to perform with Kehlani someday. *She likes to buy Kinder eggs as they have toys inside. *She is scared of ghosts and hates them. *She feels happy when is eating lots of food. *Her advice to those who want to join YG is, "Be yourself and have confidence, show them all your charms". *She likes to move her body, but she dislikes sports. *Her favorite restaurant is "Wolfgang Steakhouse". *Her favorite bread is croissant bread. *She sleeps 9 hours a day. *She likes to collect lipsticks. *She is into natural makeup nowadays. *She feels very happy when her father makes breakfast for her. *Her favorite Korean dish is Gamjatang, her favorite Japanese dish is Tempura and her favorite Thai dish is Pad Ka Pow. *She is not a morning person. *She focuses on putting on face masks when it comes to skincare. *She likes to wear pajamas when she goes to sleep. *She is good at making Phad Thai. *She wants to try a hairstyle without bangs. *She drinks water as soon as she wakes up. *She wants to appear on a Japanese show called "Toudaiou" (a quiz variety show for college students who at attend Tokyo universities vs celebrities). *Her favorite interior is cute lightning. *She once failed on buying a fur hat. *She thinks the way Japanese blinks speak is cute. *She usually plays Nintendo and listens to music. *If she can't sleep she faces the other side of her bed. *She gets her energy from delicious food. *She owns two black cats called Hunter and Tiga who live in Thailand. *She learned Korean by watching a lot of dramas. *When she was a trainee, she loved her Korean lessons. *She loves doing online shopping. *When buying new clothes, she first looks to see weather or not they fit the current trend. *She said that she is thankful for her mother for letting her attend dance lessons. *She started rapping when she was a trainee. *Her favorite place in Korea is Hongdae. *She that she is good at dancing but terrible at staying still. *She said that she can't remember her exact eye sight. *Her favorite Manga is Tangled. *She wants to visit Italy. *A fashion item that has her attention right now is a jacket. *A fashion item that she collects a lot without thinking is a hoodie with a baby's face printed on it. *If she could go to the future she would want to be 40. *A song that she always sings when doing karaoke is "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift. *Between heat and the cold, she can't bare the heat. Category:Lisa Category:Facts Category:Members